I'm The Map
I'm The Map is Map's theme song for essential traveling locations based on Dora's and Boots's adventures for every episode. Lyrics Seasons 1–2 If there's a place you gotta go I'm the one you need to know I'm the Map! I'm the Map, I'm the Map! If there's a place you gotta get I can get you there, I bet I'm the Map! I'm the Map, I'm the Map! I'm the Map, I'm the Map! (4×) I'm the MAP! Season 3 onwards Note: Lyrics sung by the Fiesta Trio are denoted in italics. Who's the guy you need to know when you got a place to go? What's my name? The Map! Say it again! The Map! Who can help you say, "Hey, I figured out the way!" What's my name? The Map! Say it again! The Map! I'm the Map, I'm the Map! (2×, sometimes once) He's the Map, he's the Map! (2×, sometimes once) I'm the MAP! Cornbeefsoup Hip Hop remix Co, Co, Co, Cornbeefsouup If there's a place you gotta go I'm the one you need to know I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map If there's a place you gotta get I can get you there, I bet I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I, I, I, I I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey, Hey) If there's a place you gotta go I'm the one you need to know If there's a place you gotta get I can get you there, I bet I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, Map Map, Map, Map Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Map, Map Map, Map, Map Map, Map, Map, I'm the Map, Map Map, Map, Map Map, Map, Map, Map, Map, Map A, A Map, Map, Map A, A, A Map, Map, Map, Ah, Ah, Ah Map, Map A, A, A Map, Map, Map, A, A, A, Map Map, Map, Map Map, Map, Map, A, A, A, Map (Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey) Map, Map, Map, A, A, A, Map (Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey) Map, Map, Map (Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey) If there's a place you gotta go I'm the one you need to know I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map If there's a place you gotta get I can get you there, I bet I'm the Map (Co, Co, Co, Cornbeefsouup) I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I, I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I'm the Map, I'm the Map I, I, I, I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map, I'm the Map (Hey) I'm the Map Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure lyrics We're the maps! (2×) They're the maps! (2×) We're the MAPS! Variants *On the Season 2 episode "Super Map!", the song lyrics were rearranged and called "I'm Super Map!" after Map became a super hero with his cape on. *There is a trap/club remix of the song that was produced and published on the internet by a user "Cornbeefsoup". Therein, the song variant was uploaded in December 2014. The dance music remix uses the extended melody mix of the legacy lyrics variant with hardcore/southern hip hop style notes and vocals added. Unlike the regular map tunes and other map song variants on Dora episodes, this one is the longest clocking in at almost 2½ minutes. This time, the song is about 5% sped up. *Another remix has appeared on early 2016 and this one was made by Remix God Suede who also posted this on its own Spotify album. *The third new remix was made by Attic Stein and debuted on September 2nd, 2016. Yet, this remix is 33 seconds longer than the Cornbeefsoup's remix and the some of the lyrics are mixed up with re-arrangements, special audio effects, pitch shifting and reversed vocal lines. *An instrumental version of the Map's theme exists. *Sometimes the only lines heard is simply "I'm the Map" instead of singing the song. This is known to appear on "Dora's Super Soccer Showdown". *On the episode Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure, the tune is shortened with the old and new maps singing "We're the Maps". Moreover, the lyrics are shorter with half of the chants by the Maps and the other half were said by the Fiesta Trio. Another duo Map tune is also sung together with Little Map on the said episode title. Trivia * León, the Circus Lion is the last episode of Dora the Explorer Map sings the Seasons 1–2 version of his song and the last episode he sings it fully alone. Years later, it returned on the Go, Diego, Go! episode "Diego and Dora Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival" and was subsequently remixed by Cornbeefsoup adding voices by the crowd. * The Lost City is the first episode Map sings the Season 3 onwards version of this song and the first episode in which the Fiesta Trio sing along with him, despite being a Season 2 episode as it is produced as a Season 3 episode. * In Lost Map, Dora, Boots and Map do not sing this song because a big bird accidentally takes him away to Tallest Mountain because he thought Map was a stick, then Dora and Boots make a new map of their own. However, before Map was taken away, Dora and Boots actually do sing this song with him. * In Super Map!, Map doesn't sing this song in the original way, he instead sings a heroic action music style arrangement of it, entitled "I'm Super Map!" with slightly different lyrics. * In some episodes, sometimes Map shortens his song and then just begins talking to the viewer about Dora and Boots traveling to any places they've got to go and their last place as their destination because he sometimes doesn't feel like singing his whole song and needs a break from it that's kind of why he shortens his song. * Beaches is the first episode Dora checks in on Map more than once and the first episode he sings his song twice, but the second time he shortens it up a little bit. * In the "I'm the Map" segment of the Sing-Along Party Finale, the lines "I'm the Map, I'm the Map" and "He's the Map, he's the Map" are performed in reverse order. * Map sings this song in the Season 1-2 legacy version in all Dora the Explorer music albums. * In Dora's Rainforest Talent Show, Map doesn't sing this song, he instead sings Check out the Map. * This song is featured in Dance And Sing! The Best Of Nick Jr. Variant Gallery I'M THE MAP REMIX PROD. BY ATTIC STEIN|Attic Stein Remix File:Dora the Explorer "I'm the Map" Trap Club remix version|Legacy (Cornbeefsoup Remix) I'm the Map (Remix God Suede)|Remix God Suede remix File:Dora the Explorer - The Map V2|New File:I'm The Map (Instrumental)|Legacy (Instrumental) File:I'm The Map (Instrumental) V2|New (Instrumental) Category:Songs Category:Songs used in every episode